


Beyond The Dark

by Andicus



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Includes Pre-Deltarune, Kris ends up apathetic, Kris is a boy, Leads to Canon-time, M/M, May include small timeskips, Possible thoughts of self-harm, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andicus/pseuds/Andicus
Summary: Kris is the only human in town. He is in 3rd grade right now and Asriel is in Freshman year of high school. Inevitably, Kris' once colorful life becomes an empty void of apathy. Every day becomes the same routine for Kris, as if it were programmed.Will Kris be able to go beyond his emotions, the dark blanket of his world?Who could save Kris from his plunge into darkness?





	1. Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This fanfiction is NOT completely canon and may be different slightly than the main story of the game. However this doesn't mean it won't contain spoilers for Deltarune. So if you didnt play it, read at your own discretion.
> 
> 2) Chapter update schedule... can vary a lot. I don't have a set schedule, but I will try to ATLEAST get a chapter in every 2 weeks. Key word: Try TT~TT
> 
> 3) There MAY OR MAY NOT be topics of suicide / abuse / and depression. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter when needed.
> 
> 4) There will be times of POV change. I'll mark it clearly at the beginning of the chapter if there is a POV change. Chapter size will vary but it should be around 1.5k+ words per chapter. Maybe I might go for like 3-4 thousand? But that'll be tough and time between uploads will be longer.
> 
> 5) Reminder to PLEASE comment (review or criticism maybe? I am also trying to improve my writing with this story so it'd be appreciated!) to let me know if you liked it or not. It really motivates me and gets me fired up when I have evidence people actually liked or noticed it and that it wasn't a waste of time and effort for me to write this. Thanks!
> 
> I may add more later on if I think of anything but that is all!  
> P.S. - Title is subject to change. I will put a notice here if I did change it, but there is a chance I might just not change it at all.

Kris’ eyes blinked open in an instant. Pitch black. Everything was dark. It was completely silent save for a silent hum which he came to realize was his ceiling fan. Shifting in his bed Kris grew goosebumps as a gust of wind blew throughout the room. His clothes were clinging to his skin. Wet and cold, it was his sweat Kris deduced. He squirmed uncomfortably beneath the blankets. The cold and sticky feeling from the sweat was starting to annoy Kris a lot. Sighing, Kris looked towards his right, past the nightstand with a red horned-headband, a digital clock and lamp. He was looking towards the other bed in the room. A lump ran down the center of the bed taking up most of the space available on it. It could be seen bobbing up and down slowly and rhythmically. Asriel. He was sleeping in bed. Kris giggled slightly and smiled as he watched his brother sleep peacefully. Asriel was a monster, not a mean monster you people would expect from the term ‘monster’. But a kind, loving, charismatic monster that everyone in this small town loved. Remember, in this world, or small town at least, monsters are the norm. Kris was a human. A human among a small town populated by monsters. Even Kris’ family consisted of all monsters, and he loved them. His mother and father argue a lot here and there but Kris knew they were still a family and would usually make up, especially when he came into their view. Everyone argues from time to time so Kris usually ignored it, though it worries him. Kris’ mother, Toriel, was great at baking, especially pies (which Kris LOVED), and his dad, Asgore, was fairly skilled when it came to taking care of flowers, it was just a hobby of his. Kris always pondered why such a big and strong monster like his dad liked working with flowers. But it melts his heart and makes him smile, filling him with a sense of gentle protection. Kris crawled out of his blankets, still feeling sweaty, and sat up. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he slid down until his toes slowly touched reached the floor. Slowly feeling the cold ground Kris finally flattened his feet against the floor and stretched again now fully waking up. Everything was perfect right now. Kris hasn’t had any of those bad nightmares for a couple weeks. Those nightmares where he couldn’t control anything. A nightmare of a weird time when his parents aren’t together anymore and Asriel is gone somewhere.. At a place called a university? These dreams scared Kris to death, always making his heart race when he woke up. It also made him feel weak. But right now, Kris was awake and everything was fine. Asriel is here, his parents are together. Everyone else is happy, so Kris was happy. In fact Kris felt quite energetic. The pills he had for medication when having those nightmares must really have been making him drowsy all the time. He even fell asleep in class several times, and Kris just wasn’t the type of person to do that. In fact, Kris actually pays attention, does all his classwork in class and gets good grades. Though he didn’t like speaking or raising his hand to ask or answer questions. He was generally a good student, which his mother was proud of. 

Kris already missed the warm shelter of his bed and blankets but shuffled past the door and made his way towards the stairs when he suddenly stopped. Feeling his hair, Kris realized he wasn’t wearing his horns and quickly darted back to get them from the nightstand. While doing so, Kris couldn’t help but check the digital clock that rested on the nightstand.

 

**October 31, 2012.**

**Monday**

**5:45 AM**

 

It was early. Earlier than he usually woke up. Kris smiled. He felt energetic and refreshed, even though he woke up in a cold sweat. He was so used to the painful nightmares that would make him wake up in a panic. So much so, that even without a nightmare, he woke up in a rush. Soon after waking today, the realization of a nightmare-less sleep kicked in, lifting his mood. Kris swaggered down the stairs eagerly looking forward to his mother’s pie to start the day off.

“Why, good morning my child,” said Toriel as she shuffled to him from the kitchen, arms stretched inviting him to hug. “You’re up early today!”

“Yup!” agreed Kris as he accepted the hug. “Do we have pie, mom?”

After taking Kris into an embrace, Toriel headed towards the fridge with a smile and pulled out Kris’ favorite dish. A slice of pie. Gently setting it down, she asked Kris.    
“Is something the matter? You seem livelier than usual today.”

Kris shook his head in response and smiled. Toriel, understanding, didn’t dig deeper. Her child was happy and that was all she needed to know. She poured milk for Kris and sat across from him changing the topic.

“I was about to head to the school to prepare... Did you want to come with me or would you like to walk with your brother today?” asked Toriel as she leaned forward, observing Kris with a content look.

Kris almost answered that he wanted to go with her, but stopped. He’d go with Asriel today. There was no particular reason, he just felt like going to school with his brother. Plus, it’d be boring to play in the unused classroom by himself again.

“I’ll go to school with Asriel today,” answered Kris. He finished the last bits of pie and guzzled his cup of milk with it. 

“I'm feeling sleepy so I’ll take a nap, okay Mom?” said Kris who felt drowsy and content from the food. He got up and took his plate to the counter before cleaning his spot with a napkin.

“Of course dear, I must get going as well,” replied Toriel as she stood up from her seat. 

She gathered the few things she needed: a bag with school supplies, her purse which contained all her personal belongings-- her keys, phone, and wallet --before heading towards the door where she put her shoes on. Nodding, Kris made his way towards a bookshelf near Toriel's recliner. The bookshelf was occupied by a few kid books and other miscellaneous selections. Picking out his favorite-- green eggs and snail by Dr.Soos --he sat on the recliner as Toriel bid farewell.

“Make sure to travel safely and look both ways before crossing crosswalks! Love you!” yelled Toriel as the door shut behind her. 

“Love you!,” said Kris, though he realized he said it too late. Focusing his attention to his book, his heavy eyelids already began to shut as he skimmed through the pages, looking at the pictures. A soft snore arose from the Dreemurr household's living room moments later.

\----

**6:10 AM**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** The alarm in Kris and Asriel's room beeped continuously causing Asriel to stir from his sleep. A sneeze escaped him before he opened his eyes. Sniffling a bit, he yawned as he shook himself from his sleep. Asriel sat for a few moments, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Realizing the alarm was still going off, Asriel leaned over to press snooze when he noticed Kris wasn't in bed. 

“Now where'd Kris go so early?” Asriel thought out loud. “meh he probs went with Mom.”

Asriel jumped out of his bed stretching and sauntered towards the second floor bathroom to shower. He grabbed his change of clothes along the way and whistled a melancholic tune. Despite the melancholy in the tune, it was his favorite. 

After finishing up showering and putting on clothes-- a green sweater with stripes and simple jeans --he made his way down there stairs. If he kept track of time correctly, he had about 20 minutes or so to get to school. It shouldn’t take more than 15 at a relaxing pace. So he could get a quick snack before  heading to school. He rummaged around looking for snacks and found some chocolate. 

“Guess it'll do,” said Asriel before he grabbed and opened the chocolate bar. He walked into the living room while snacking on it resulting in chocolate stains around his lips. He noticed Kris napping soundly with a book on his face

“Mmf Kriff mm’re shtill hrr?” said Asriel with surprise. He was sure Kris had gone with Toriel.

“We don’t have much time…,” thought Asriel as he checked the clock.

Swallowing the last bits of chocolate, Asriel shook Kris awake causing the book to slide off of Kris’ face. 

“Kris wake up, we have to get going,” said Asriel. Kris mumbled something and rolled over eliciting an annoyed sigh from Asriel. “Kris we’re gonna be late mannn, Mom’s gonna kill us if were late!”   
  
Kris suddenly opened his eyes and stared straight into Asriel’s. His piercing, crimson eyes narrowed and his nose twitched as he examined Asriel face. 

“Asriel…,” whispered Kris. “You… you!”

Asriel gulped and licked his lips, cleaning the chocolate that stained his fur around his mouth. His eyes were wandered around the room avoiding Kris’ eyes.

“YOU ATE CHOCOLATE?! WE HAD CHOCOLATE? WHEN DID WE GET CHOCOLATE!?” blurted Kris with disbelief. 

.

.

.

Asriel looked back at Kris and blinked once… then twice before bursting out laughing. 

“Kris you were so serious but it was only that? Ahahaha,” blurted Asriel as he struggled to control his laughter. A couple of snorts, laughs and knee slaps later Asriel calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes.

“Th-.. This  _ IS _ serious Asriel! I'm talking about chocolate here,” said a flustered Kris. He pouted as Asriel grinned sheepishly at Kris.

“Sorry Kris but it's a secret. Mom's orders,” he said with a shrug. “Even so… I  _ COULD  _ look the other way later if you  _ somehow _ got chocolate later… that is, if we hurry up and get to school.”

That was all Kris needed to hear to launch from the chair and sprint up the stairs into his room. Moments later Kris appeared in front of Asriel again with his backpack on and disheveled hair from running. 

“There we go,” said Asriel as he smiled. “Now we’re ready!"


	2. School Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their way to school, Kris and Asriel run into Asriel's friends who seemed to have gotten their hands on something they should have. A young Kris is very curious about it until he is distracted by an uncomfortable discovery which the kind Ms.Searby inadvertently caused. 
> 
> His class would learn about the history between Monsters and Humans in the past.

Asriel grabbed his own bag and walked towards the door with Kris trailing behind him.

 

“Make sure to lock the door Kris,” Asriel said as they got their shoes on.

 

Kris nodded and continued putting his shoes on. He recalled when he first learned to tie his shoes by himself. It was an exciting moment for him at the time, though it was a couple years ago. He made sure to perfect the art of tying shoes after he learned it. And so Kris proudly stood up after completing the last knot of his perfectly tied shoes and made his way out the door. After locking it, Kris closed his eyes and embraced the outside environment. The warm shower of sunlight and cool air made for a nice walk. Kris and Asriel enjoyed the peaceful ambience of the morning-- the background noises of cars and birds chirping were all they heard for several minutes. They came across a crosswalk. Having crossed a few crosswalks just earlier, Kris thoroughly checked both ways like his mother lectured him to. Though, Asriel crossed without much care. Even this time, he just walked after a short glance to the side. Kris looked up at Asriel in admiration of his ‘coolness’. He only needed a short glance to cross safely, something about it just filled Kris with pride. He looked at Asriel’s back as they walked, examining his laid-back gait. He seemed invulnerable.

 

Their schools were a couple minutes ahead and they would split up at a 4 way intersection leading to their separate schools that were in opposite directions. Asriel suddenly slowed down to a halt. Confused, Kris leaned over to look past Asriel and saw 3 other monsters a few feet or so away from the intersection they were heading to. They were teens around the same age as Asriel, slightly older maybe. Kris couldn't tell. They wore rugged clothes that Toriel would have scolded, then grounded Asriel if he wore them. Namely ripped jeans and a dark shirts. The three were hanging out around a bench with something in either their hands or mouth. It looked like lollipops except there was no candy when they took it out of their mouths. That was another weird thing, why did they constantly bring it up to their mouths and take it out again a couple seconds later? The one on the left, a crocodile monster with a black hat and chain necklace, took it out of his mouth with 2 fingers and blew out a cloud. Cloud makers? Is it like blowing bubbles? Kris was confused and interested to the max. The one on the right, a badger-like monster noticed them and notified his friends before taking the last draw of his cloud maker and dropping it to the ground. He stepped on it and grinded it into the sidewalk. The other two got up as well and waved at them. Asriel glanced at Kris before waving back with a grin on his face.

 

“Hey Kris, why don't you go ahead. Cross to your side first and go to your school. Okay?” said Asriel with a smile. “I'm gonna meet my friends early today.”

 

Kris looked at Asriel with sad eyes and pouted before muttering ‘ok’.

 

“Just today! Thanks Kris!” Asriel gave Kris a big hug and lead him to the crosswalk that lead towards his side. This time though, Asriel looked both ways completely before letting Kris walk.

 

“Bye Azzy!” said Kris with a wave.

 

“Cya bro!” Asriel responded with a smile.

 

Kris crossed the road and reached his side of the road where it would turn left at the intersection. While continuing on towards his school, Kris looked to where Asriel and his friends were. Though it was slightly hard, he could make out a part of their conversation.

 

“Hey we got our hands on some human toy thing. Apparently it’s super popular with humans! Pretty fun actually, though it makes you cough a whole bunch at first,” said the Badger-like monster.

 

“It’s not something bad or inappropriate right Clive?” asked Asriel with suspicion as he eyed the white cylinder. There were more of the cylinders in a small cardboard pack the Badger-like monster was holding. “And what’s that at the end of it? Is it burning? It smells awful.”

 

“Yeah, it tickles the nose and throat a bit, but it feels great! And it’s fun to do, it’s a toy after all,” said Clive with enthusiasm. He brought the ‘toy’ up to his mouth and puffed it.

 

“What’s it called?” asked Asriel. He looked at the ‘toy’ his friend handed him. Neither ends were lit.

 

“It’s called a cigarette apparently,” reassured the Crocodile like monster, Crocky. “Humans love them, it’s super popular.”

 

“Oh,” replied Asriel who was still inspecting it. Crocky’s gruff voice wasn’t very good at being reassuring.

 

“Here,” said Crocky. “Let me start it for you.”

  
Crocky took out a lighter and brought it towards the end of the cigarette Asriel was holding.

 

“It’s fine I got it,” said Asriel as he denied the lighter. He made a small fire light up at the tips of his furry finger. Holding it to the end of the cigarette, the end gradually caught fire and glowed orange.

 

“Now just put it into your mouth and breathe in,” he continued. Pulling his own hands to his mouth to imitate the action. “With the un-lit side going in your mouth of course.”

 

Asriel followed the directions and hesitantly brought the cigarette to his mouth before stopping and putting his hand back down. He looked at his friend skeptically.

 

“Now… are you _sure_ this isn’t dangerous or illegal?” said Asriel as he looked at his friends again. “I’ll get into tons of trouble if this is somethin bad y’know. My moms a teacher and this doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Nah, it’s completely fine!” replied Clive. “I think anyways.. Just _try_ it bro. I mean, look at us. Do we seem hurt or anything? We tried it and we’re completely fine.” Clive spread his arms to show his good health.

 

Asriel finally gave in and tried it out, bringing the cigarette into his mouth once more. He breathed in deeply and immediately spat the cigarette from his mouth as he coughed a couple times. Puffs of smoke spew from his mouth and nostrils as he coughed. It felt so…. odd and uncomfortable. Asriel had some immunity to fire and smoke due to being a kid boss monster with pyrokinetic abilities, so the smoke didn’t bother him as much as it would have bothered others, but what DID bother him was the weird taste that came with the smoke. It made his mouth and throat itch. The 3 laughed at Asriel’s reaction to trying it out, taking satisfaction in the fact that Asriel had the same reaction as themselves albeit a lot less intense.

 

“Seriously guys… how do you like this? It tastes gross,” said Asriel as he finally recovered from his coughing fit. They shrugged and gave Asriel a whole pack of the stuff which Asriel stuffed into his pocket. He disliked it-- it tasted awful and there was nothing fun about it --but he'd worry about it later, first he'll have to make sure he isnt late to school.

 

"I wonder if Kris'd find it interesting," muttered Asriel. He ignored the thought and started trudging after his friends towards his school.

 

\--

 

Kris walked to school while staring at the ground to avoid cracks on the sidewalk, he sometimes even had to hop and skip to accomplish it. He overheard his brother and friends talking about the cloud-maker just earlier. Cigarette was it? Asriel’s friends said it wasn’t dangerous so it must be fine. Curiosity ate at Kris as wanted to get his hands on one. He passed through the front entrance and quickly headed to class. He was quite early still despite the rush.

 

"Good Morning Kris! You’re early," said his teacher Ms. Searby. Ms. Searby was a kind, charming lady that warmed Kris. Literally and figuratively. She consisted of ever-changing pink flames underneath her outfit but was surprisingly gentle with her touch. There hasn't been an incident where she burned someone yet. She donned a simple blouse, a cardigan to go over it, a modest skirt and thin white gloves that contained her glimmering hands to reduce any unwanted accidents.

 

Kris waved with a smile in response to Ms. Searby's greet and she smiled back sweetly before returning her attention back to her desk, presumably to work on mysterious teacher things.

 

With about 10-15 minutes to spare, Kris shuffled over and sat at his desk, placing his bag to the side of it. Looking at the front, Kris read the agenda for the day. Noticing it involved taking notes, Kris squirmed in his seat. It wasn’t taking notes itself that unsettled Kris, it was the topic of which the notes would be about.

 

‘The Known History of Monsters and Humans’

 

Kris, being the only human in town, was somewhat sensitive to topics in this area. Fidgeting with his hands, Kris looked towards the classroom door as voices were heard outside of it. A shy girl’s voice and a smug boy’s voice. The door opened and Kris recognized the two kids that entered. Noelle and Berdly. Noelle noticed Kris and waved.

 

“Hi Kris!” said Noelle.

 

Berdly looked at him with an uncomfortable look that Kris didn’t understand. Did Berdly dislike him? Kris had never done anything to Berdly. Why was he distancing himself from Kris so much?

 

“Hi Noelle,” replied Kris, ultimately ignoring Berdly’s weird looks.

 

“You’re wearing those again?” said Berdly as he addressed Kris’ horned headband. Kris frowned at Berdly’s remark.

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“They’re obviously fake. It’s gotta be embarrassing to wear those. You look like some cute devil wannabe haHaHA!”

 

Kris glared at Berdly as if he _could_ be the devil after all, causing Berdly’s laugh to dwindle into a nervous giggle.

 

“Hehe..heh... *cough* err.. I’ll umm, goto my seat.”

 

“Umm… you’re here early today!” said Noelle changing the subject, she seemed curious as to why he was here early. Kris gently clutched his horns and only nodded in response before turning his attention to his backpack. He tucked his headband safely into his backpack and brought out his materials to prepare for class. Noelle stood in place as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind after a few moments of silence and went to her seat. Berdly sat at his seat which happened to be next to Noelle’s and in front of Kris. They began chatting about the homework assignment that was assigned the day before while Kris slowly zoned them out to daydream. The rest of the class would gradually arrive as the time neared the start of school.

 

*RINGGG*

 

Ms. Searby stood in front of the class and smiled softly.

 

“Good morning class!”

 

“Good morning Ms. Searby!”

 

“Today we are starting a new topic! The history between Humans and Monsters!~”

 

The class ooo’d and many looked at Kris upon hearing ‘human’.

 

Kris tried his best to ignore the many eyes staring upon him, Ms. Searby noticing this, cleared her throat and quickly continued. She’d rather not have any student feeling uncomfortable in her class. Especially since it was such a nice class she had, albeit unique compared to others. After all, other classes didn’t have a human in it.

 

Kris was already the center of attention again, and Ms. Searby hadn’t even gotten into it much yet. He sighed quietly while resting his head on his palm.

This topic is going to be long and uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put comments/reviews! They help a lot even if it isn't criticism! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Sorry it's so short and that not much really happened!!! 
> 
> Adolescent Azzy got his hands on something he really, REALLY shouldn't have. What is he going to do with it and does he realize its threat? If not it might definitely lead to something worse... ANYWAYS. Kris discovers his class will learn about the history between monsters and humans which he is NOT thrilled to learn about. Having done a bit of research on his own already, our young Kris already knows that the relationship between monsters and humans was not pretty. He is quite afraid of how his classmates will react, though he feels that they can't be blamed for however they act. Whatever happens, he won't blame them.
> 
> Right now the story is set in the past with adolescent Azzy and young Kris, before Deltarune Chapter 1 actually occurs. Also before our favorite goat parents separate. Yes, for the moment Asgore and Toriel are still together but have been having frequent disagreements and Toriel is starting to despise Asgore. 
> 
> No this story is not canon, it will be similar to canon but different if that makes any sense. I don't really want to say it's an AU, but I guess it kind of is. 
> 
> P.S. - I still don't really have a stable upload schedule and am working off of bursts. I'd get barely anything done (pretty much getting stuck on one scene) for a long time until suddenly I get a flash of inspiration and am able to continue it. Please writing gods, send me these flashes of inspiration more often! Every day would be quite nice.... Thank you again for reading! And until next time... 안녕!~


	3. History Lesson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris... and us, learn a history lesson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm... super duper sorry this took FOREVER to get out. I said it would be out super soon in the last chapter right? Well.... I started it, but this and that happened, I got a writers block for a bit, I got caught up in finals for school.... ugh I'll stop trying to make excuses. Anyways, I never would've finished this chapter without the help of an amazing friend. So yep, finally finished this chapter. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long, but I feel that is wishful thinking. (Though it IS summer break, so I shouldn't have that many excuses.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. - Special Thanks to deadmannewil for helping me out on this chapter. Really helped getting me thinking about this chapter, and the story overall!  
> So thanks! Did I already say that? Erm, thanks again.
> 
> Thank you everyone if you gave Kudos! If not, thanks for even clicking on this story and reading this far.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long, long ago. Humans and Monsters lived somewhat peacefully at Ebott. The government systems back then consisted of monarchies, so there was no difference in Ebott compared to other human-only kingdoms. The problem was just that monsters were poorly integrated into the human hierarchy in Ebott. The somewhat peaceful times continued as everyone did what they could to survive. However, humans have much stronger souls and thus had a power advantage over monsters, leading to unjust treatment. In this kingdom there was an important human destined to lead the kingdom to great prosperity and peace. An angelic human that seemed to have come from the heavens itself.

 

Princess Chara.

 

Dressed in a flowing white dress, she really did seem angelic. Young and lively, she was monster-kind's only hope towards a brighter future as she treated monsters equally and fairly-- the same way she would to humans. She and the monsters had gotten along very well until tragedy struck. Soon after playing in a meadow full of flowers, Princess Chara was bedridden and ill with unknown causes. The humans tried everything they could to help her case, but not having the proper medical knowledge within the kingdom, no one was able to help. The kingdom was distraught and wracked with grief, monsters and humans alike. Princess Chara was beloved by all, she was the one everyone had placed their hopes on for the future. Everyone watched in horror as her symptoms grew worse day by day. With Princess Chara coughing blood and growing deathly pale, the royal family desperately searched far and wide for medical assistance. The Kingdom held its breath as everyone awaited good news that never came. For news that Princess Chara was healing. Eventually the humans' grief and sorrow would grow and morph into anger as they pointed fingers at the easiest to blame. The monsters were accused with little to no evidence and with no more human advocates for monsters, a witch hunt started. Princess Chara pleaded for peace between the races to the bitter end with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, her voice was unable to reach the hearts of both angered races. Angered by the constant injustice, monsters banded together to start an insurgence. The revolt spiraled out of control and a war emerged between the two races. During the chaos, a much needed family of boss monsters rose to lead the monsters with hopes to reconcile with the royal family and receive better treatment. Utilizing their powers, they could hold their own against human forces of the olden era if they had to, but they tried to create peace. However many monsters including a few of the boss monsters, still wanted revenge and called for war causing the monster race to be divided into 2 factions. The dark and the light. The enraged humans and divided monsters both received many losses but eventually the humans cornered us, the light faction, into Mount Ebott where our ancestors had lived until several decades ago. The dark faction were never heard from again, presumably meeting a fateful end. The light faction grew comfortable in their large prison locked by magic, waiting for the day they could see the surface again. Several decades ago, their hopes and dreams could finally be realized as the light faction met our hero:

 

Frisk. The human girl.

 

She befriended everyone in the underground, not causing any harm to any monsters. It was as if Princess Chara herself had come back. The Light faction was very hopeful, however there were humans that previously fell into the underground, failing to free the light faction. Lingering doubts were washed away as Frisk succeeded. The monsters could once again reach the surface.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The class remained silent as pictures of Frisk and Princess Chara's portrait were displayed on the board. The lesson of history extended throughout the whole day. The class was mesmerized by the Princess, many were inspired, some were thinking of how pretty she was, some admired her courage and strength in advocating for the monsters to the end. Berdly seemed very enthusiastic in talking to Noelle about Princess Chara. He kept whispering odd bits and facts about them. For Example, Kris overheard Berdly say, "Did you know Princess Chara had crimson colored eyes?" Noelle just smiled and responded in the negative. Kris examined the portrait of Princess Chara. Her eyes were brown.

 

Ms.Searby looked around the class, then at the time. How the time had passed! The bell would ring any second now!

 

"Alright class, there is~....... no homework! Just make sure you don't forget everything we learned today get lots of sleep! Sleep is very important for growing you know? Tomorrow we will review what we learned today and continue with more specific parts of this history," explained Ms. Searby as students started chattering happily now that the school day was coming to an end. There were many discussions about Princess Chara and Frisk.

 

"See you guys tomorrow!~" Ms. Searby shouted cheerfully to the exiting students.

 

As if right on cue, the dismissal bell rang loudly throughout the school signalling the end of the day for Kris and the rest of the students. Kris didn't move from his spot while others around him packed up and left for the exit. He was gazing at the portrait of Frisk and Princess Chara with curiosity. They… intrigued him to say the least. Something about them-- maybe the fact that they were the first humans he saw other than himself --made him feel weird. Anxious? Excited? Curious? Kris didn't know. Even though it was only a portrait/picture, Kris had never seen another human before. The feeling was indescribable. The class emptied out of the room and Noelle bid farewell to Kris only to get questioned by Berdly-- he asked why she even bothered interacting with Kris.

 

Ms. Searby looked at Kris, the only one left in the room, and quietly sighed. The room was finally quiet and peaceful again.

"Anything wrong?" asked Ms. Searby as she moved to her desk.

 

"Nothing Ms.Searby, I might take a nap though. Just feeling a bit tired,” replied Kris.

 

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything~"

 

Kris usually stayed after school with Ms. Searby because no one would be home. Asriel usually hangs out with his friends after school anyways, so Kris recently began to stay in class after school. Ms. Searby didn’t mind at all, and Kris enjoyed her company very much. It was like staying in front of his fireplace at home. Not because she was generating that much heat, but it was just that same kind of cozy and relaxing atmosphere. Kris was daydreaming again like usual when Ms. Searby suddenly asked a question with a tilt of her head.

 

"Kris… did the lesson today bother you at all?"

 

Kris, snapping out of his daydream, looked at Ms. Searby with curious eyes.

 

"It's just.. I feel this topic brought a lot of attention to you and I know you prefer not to be in the center of attention. I felt sort of guilty for it," said Ms. Searby. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright Ms.Searby," said Kris as he shook his head.

 

"Okay.. well if you are ever uncomfortable and want to get out of the classroom for a bit, just lemme know you want to go to the bathroom or something okay?"

 

Kris nodded in affirmative and Ms. Searby smiled back at him before focusing on her work, somewhat relieved that Kris wasn't too bothered.

 

Looking back at his notes, Kris narrowed his eyes at Frisk's name. He traced each letter trying to think of why it was so familiar. After a few moments and re-tracing Frisk's name a couple times, Kris finally sighed and gave up. He leaned forward and relaxed, resting his head on his arms to pass time.

 

**\-- Asriel - School --**

 

*Yawn*

Asriel lazily walked down the wide hallways of his school, his backpack weighing him down. Kids were running about as the school day had ended already.

**Should I go to Kris? Hmm, I mean we could play Super Bash Bros. Or maybe we could play ca-**

 

“Heya Asriel!,” a lax voice called out to Asriel, getting his attention.

 

**Hmm? Oh.. it’s Aaron.**

 

Aaron floated over to Asriel while flexing.

 

“'sup Aaron"

 

"Wanna like.. hang out or somethinnnn?"

 

**This guy.. he never does stop flexing does he?**

 

Aaron continued flexing, only stopping to change his pose every few seconds. Just enough time for someone to take a picture. Not that anyone did.

 

Asriel jokingly rolled his eyes and huffed at Aaron's poses.

 **As much as I** **_want_ ** **to hang out with Aaron. I'm not really feeling the flex today…**

 

"I'd love to Aaron, but I've got something to do so I can't," said Asriel. He shrugged as he said so, giving Aaron a 'nothing I can do' look.

 

"Aww bummerrrr," replied Aaron as he changed to another pose.

 

"Yeah it's a real bummer that I'll be without your _stunning_ biceps. I'll _really_ miss your amazing poses for the rest of the day," said Asriel with a slightly sarcastic tone. A grin slipped onto Asriel's face.

 

Aaron grunted as he flexed again after changing his pose.

"Yeahh man. I don't know WHAT I'd do without my biceps. Couldn't live a day without 'em."

 

"Aight, well I gotta get going," Asriel pointed over his shoulder at the exit.

 

"Same here. I need’ta practice new poses you know? Was planning on showing em to you today, but I guess I'll do that tomorrow."

 

“Y-yeah.. Good luck,” Asriel smiled weakly and made his way to the exit.

 

\--

 

**Whew… well then. That’s that.**

 

Asriel grunted as he pushed the door open, joining the crowd of students happily dismissed from school.

 

**Well. I wasn't completely lying about having something to do. I need to pick up Kris. It's my job that Mom gave me. Hmm, should I get Kris a snack? I could just stop by the diner and order something to-go.**

 

Asriel changed course to the diner, ultimately deciding on getting a bag of quality chocolate chip cookies they sold.

 

**\-- Susie - ??? --**

 

Susie left the class last, making sure to avoid everyone. Looking at the ground, lockers, or wall, she made her way towards the side exit. As she passed by a classroom, she caught a glimpse of a student her age and the teacher. The student, a type of monster she’d never seen before, was napping while the teacher, a monster made entirely of varying pink flames, seemed to be grading some assignments. She looked at the nameplate/room number for the classroom. Ms.Searby huh, her flames are soothing. For a second she wondered who the student was, Susie never remembered seeing them before, but it was none of her business. She quickly made her way over and exited through the side exit and crept along the school walls, heading the opposite direction most students would go to reach their homes. With her destination in mind she discreetly trudged onwards. Taking a left here, a right there, and so on until she arrived at a shady part of town. From here she could make a straight path to her house: past a playground, past the diner. It’d take at least 15-20 minutes if she hurried, not that there was any reason to. Anyways, she looked back at a shady store, her destination, and entered it. It was quite dusty and Susie fought the urge to sneeze, it would be disrespectful.

 

“It’s already that time huh, last week flew by fast,” said a hoarse voice. Looking behind the counter, Susie saw a gruff looking monster. It was a type of werewolf. The werewolf had a scar going over his left eye, but the eye itself didn’t seem injured. His fangs gleamed in the light. Susie gulped before speaking up.

 

“H-hello. I’m here to g-get the usual,” said Susie. She tried to keep confident, but unease crept into her voice. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t stop her hand from trembling.

 

The werewolf glared at her for a moment, offended at her fear of him, but softened as Susie stretched out her arm to trade in the money.

 

“Aight, I’ll be _right_ back.”

 

The werewolf took the money and turned around before walking into a room, presumably to get her order. Or rather, her Dad’s order.

 

While she waited, Susie looked around the store. It was lit up by a light that flickers every now and then, it seemed somewhat clean for the most part, but the dust. Again, she had to fight the urge to sneeze. It’s like they never understood the concept of ‘dusting off furniture’ or something like that. Susie’s eyes snapped back to the counter when she heard footsteps after a door creaked open and close.

 

“Here ya go,” the Werewolf handed over a paper bag. It contained her Dad’s ‘package’.

 

“Tell yer old man to come by sometime alright? I’d love to chat with him sometime.”

 

“Thank you, sir and I will!” said Susie.

 

The Werewolf chuckled.

 

“Don’t call me sir, alright? It makes me feel old hehe,” said the Werewolf. “Call me Max.”

 

“O-okay…. Mr.Max,” said Susie, she smiled up at Max. She started to warm up to him. They never really talked much before. She just came in, traded money for her Dad's drinks and then left. But… now that she actually got the courage and spoke to Max, he seems like a nice person.

 

"B-bye!" said Susie, she pushed open the door with her back while carrying the bag with both hands.

 

\--

 

"Hey," said a voice even rougher than Max's. "How old isshe huh? She a rare type, you don't see dragons much nowadays."

 

"...really?", growled Max. "The hells wrong wit you Gary. She's a child!"

 

"Hehe," chuckled Gary. Amused at Max's blatant disgust, he continued.

 

"It was jussa joke. Chill. Still, poor girl huh? So young, but being used as an errand-girl already. That bastard of a father really went to shi- err he really went downhill after his wife’s… accident."

 

"Yeah, real tragedy it was," agreed Max.

 

"Tragedy indeed! Do ya remember those personalities!? Hot dam-.. err dang!"

 

"I... you're really struggling Gary,” sighed Max.

 

\--

 

Susie ran towards her home for no particular reason.

 

**That Werewolf, Mr.Max, seemed really nice! Hmm, I wish I talked to him sooner before instead of being so shy.**

 

Susie skipped along and glanced at the playground she was coming near, she did a double take after seeing the playground occupied by kids a bit older than her, actually, they seemed older. They must’ve been in middle school! The playground usually wasn't occupied by anyone at this time. She frantically looked around for a clock but couldn't find one. However, she knew the time was definitely later than she wanted it to be.

 

She tried to slink by without being noticed but one of the monsters spotted her. He walked up to her, seeming quite friendly actually.

 

"Hey! Want to play with us? We're a player short on my team."

 

"N-no thank you," Susie whispered, her head lowered. She held tightly onto her Dad's package.

 

"What?!"

 

"N-no thank you," Susie spoke slightly louder than before.

 

"I heard you the first time! I was so nice to invite you because you seemed lonely, and you REJECT my invitation to play??"

 

The middle schooler's friends came up trying to calm him, but it only made him angrier.

 

"I'm not liking this… I.. uh Imma dip. Cya guys," said one of his friends. The rest agreed and also left, leaving Susie and 2 other monsters.

 

"What are you holding anyways?" He lunged for the bag she was holding, but Susie reacted and stumbled backwards of grasp. Tripping over her feet, Susie fell to the ground and dropped the bag. She gasped and watched in horror as it slammed into the ground shattering and splashing its contents everywhere.

 

One of the middle schoolers saw the shattered bottle everywhere and backed up, he ran after realizing this might be a dangerous situation.

 

Susie stared at the shattered remnants of her Dad's delivery. Every part of her body went numb and felt weak.

**Oh god. Run. Hide. Run. Hide. Run.. Pray.. Pray that he’ll be in a good mood. If realizes what happened, I’ll.. I’ll die. I can’t be caught. If Dad knows that I broke… his delivery. He’ll murder me!**

 

Susie trembled at the thought of facing her father. She forgot about the 2 threats in front of her. Only the thought of her drunken father towering over her small and frail frame clouded her thoughts.

 

Today is Monday. Monday is when she is supposed to get her Dad his 'delivery'. It was really just a bunch of liquor. It kept her Dad happy and when he was stupid off of it, he usually never got mad at her. Usually. But if she doesn't bring her Dad his liquor… she gets in big trouble. She doesn't she get to eat, she gets grounded to her room, her Dad might hit her. He was usually good at treating Susie well, but sometimes he loses control and can’t help it. Susie didn’t blame him. It must’ve been stress or something.

 

The two bullies dragged the shocked Susie towards the back of the playground.

 

"What the hell was that? You had alcohol or something?! Oh this is good… hahaha! Wait 'till I tell everyone about it."

 

Hearing this, Susie snapped out of her stupor and started to flail. She saw a white monster on the other side of the playground and tried to call out for help. He looked at her and Susie reached out for him. The last thing Susie saw before they went around a building was the white monster sprinting towards her.

 

**\-- Asriel - On his way to Kris ---**

 

Asriel walked as the bag of chocolate chip cookies he carried in his hands swayed side to side. He looked up ahead and was struck by nostalgia.

 

**That's the playground I used to play in as a child. Wow the slide looks a bit smaller than I remember.**

**HEY where's the merry-go-round???**

 

Asriel noticed he didn't see any kids playing in the playground and decided to check it out. Walking into the playground, a reflection caught his eye.

 

**What's that?**

 

This is… alcohol. Asriel scrunched up his nose at the smell. Just then, Asriel noticed two figures, middle schoolers?, dragging a smaller monster around Kris' age on the other side of the playground.

 

"What the heck." Asriel muttered.

 

The smaller monster was flailing and reached out for him. Immediately, Asriel dropped his stuff and started for the girl.

 

They went around a building's corner so Asriel ran faster.

 

"Oh fudge," muttered Asriel under his breath.

 

**\-- Kris - School --**

 

Kris' stomach grumbled quietly causing him to wake up. Kris, slowly stirring from his nap, rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool from his mouth. He blinked a couple times looking around the classroom. Ms.Searby noticed Kris woke up from his nap, and smiled at him.

 

"Good morning Mr.SleepyHead," said Ms.Searby.

 

Kris' face grew hot with embarrassment. Covering his face he lay his head back down and wished he could eat some chocolate chip cookies. Or maybe a chocolate bar.

 

**Those would be soooooo good right now.**


	4. A Fateful Encounter

**\-- Asriel - ??? --**

 

Asriel chased after the 3 kids. They weren’t that fast considering the girl was flailing around while they tried to drag her. Though, they were across the playground. And the playground wasn't small by any means. 

**What is happening…? I just wanted to get chocolate chip cookies and then pick up Kris. But now I’m chasing after… kidnapper middle schoolers? What?!?**

 

He dashed around the corner that the three went around only to find that no monsters were in sight. He looked around at every direction they could have gone. He didn’t see them. To his left was the forest, there were many trees, bushes and the like leading into the forest, but one close spot seemed to have a disturbance. A branch or two on the bush were bent or snapped towards the forest, as if someone pushed through there in a hurry. Though it seemed unlikely.

**They.. couldn’t have. Could they?**

**Nah...**

 

**\-- Susie - ??? ---**

 

Susie flailed and kicked at the middle schoolers. This situation escalated far worse than it should have. Her heart beat a million times per second in fear. 

 

“Let me go!! Why are you doing this to me!” yelled Susie. Or rather, she tried to yell. One of them, bully #2, had covered her mouth as she started to speak. Her voice would have alerted the potential savior.

 

The white monster she saw earlier seemed to have lost them after they dragged her into the forest. Susie's gut tightened in fear at the thought of her only help being lost. She felt butterflies in her stomach as the forest hid away the town. She tried to calm her breathing but it didn’t help that one of them was still covering her mouth.

**How'd today turn so wrong?**

 

The middle schoolers pulled her deeper into the forest. They were panicking, that was for sure, knowing that someone saw them must've made them realize the consequences… and how bad the situation looked for them. At this point Susie didn't know why they were dragging her, she just wanted to go home… no not home but just somewhere away from the two. Somewhere safe. She didn't want to get hurt. 

 

“Damnit damnit damnit!” said the first bully. The one that spoke to her first, inviting her to play. He was a dolphin looking monster. Frowning, he paced around in circles. 

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen! What the hell do we do now? A freaking highschooler chased after us! We're so screwed!”

 

They hid behind a tree and the two let go of Susie. She didn't move for a moment, unsure of what to do. She probably couldn't escape the bullies anyways, so she stood still for now. 

 

"This is all YOUR fault!" said the Dolphin as he pointed at Susie.

 

"Dude... SHUT UP," said bully #2. He was a panther looking monster. He bent over trying to steady his breathing. 

 

Susie looked at the panther in surprise. She didn't think anyone would talk back to this Dolphin with anger issues.

 

Susie shuffled in place unintentionally catching their attention again, she really wanted to get away from them. Though as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to possibly anger the two, escalating the situation even further. 

 

"We need to just get out of here and get this blow over," said the panther-looking monster.

 

"But if we do that.. _she_ will rat us out!" said the Dolphin-looking monster. 

 

"I-I promise I won't!" reassured Susie. "Please just let me go."

 

"I don't trust her. W-we'll have to just ditch her deeper in the forest t-that way no one will ever find out! There's a smaller chance we'll get in trouble.. right?" said the Dolphin, desperate for reassurance. The panther remained silent, his expression unreadable. 

 

Susie listened in horror. 

**What do I do? What am I supposed to do? I can't escape and they're going to leave me deep in the forest? They're crazy!**

 

Susie, unable to control her fear, started to tear up. Though, she tried her hardest not to so the amount was minimal. 

 

"Howdy! You know... this is pretty much a murder attempt now," a voice said from behind the bullies. The white monster Susie saw earlier appeared from behind the tree, grinning. "Undyne won't be happy."

 

Susie's teary eyes widened as she gasped with the bullies. She has never been so happy to see a stranger before.

 

**\-- Kris - School --**

 

Kris gathered any supplies of his that might’ve been laying on his table and put them in his bag.

 

"Going home Kris? Though.. I see your brother isn't here to pick you up yet," said Ms.Searby.

 

Kris stood up while slinging his backpack onto his back.

 

“I think Asriel was busy after school today, but it’s okay. I can walk home alone. I’ll be very careful at crosswalks!” reassured Kris.

 

Ms.Searby giggled for a moment before responding with a smile on her face.

  
“Alright Kris, have a safe trip home. Tell Ms.Toriel I said hello!”

 

Kris nodded before waving goodbye and leaving the classroom.

 

Kris sighed while strolling down the hallways of his school. It was always a captivating sight. The long hallways, devoid of people. It was so out of the ordinary compared to normal school times for students. Kris liked it. The silence, save for the usual disturbances of other teachers or classrooms and their passing conversations, had a really unique, and fascinating attribute to it that gripped Kris. He wasn’t sure why or what exactly caused him to be so intrigued by it, but Kris embraced the silence. Maybe it was the peace that silence brings with it that pleased him.

**I wonder what Asriel’s doing. Well, I hope he’s having fun with whatever it is…**

 

**!**

 

Kris passed an open doorway that seemed to be an empty void. The considerable drop in temperature caused Kris to shiver. He looked through the darkness in fear and awe. Unable to pull his eyes from it, Kris felt his soul, the very culmination of his being, also getting pulled towards it. 

 

“Kris? Wh-why are YOU still at school?” 

 

A shocked voice snapped Kris out of his stupor. Looking to his front, Kris realized that an annoying blue bird-monster with a face full of disbelief and shock stood in front of him, mouth agape.

 

“Am I dreaming? Kris, at school after the school day? I’m definitely dreaming,” Berdly tried pinching himself a couple times, before realizing that his feathers won’t help much when trying to pinch his own wing. In an attempt to keep his composure, he re-adjusted his glasses and let out a ‘hmph’ while straightening himself.

 

Kris rolled his eyes at Berdly’s minor insult. 

 

“For what reason would YOU still be here Kris? Are you loitering? That’s not allowed at school you know,” Berdly continued. 

 

“I could ask you the same Berdly. Why are you still at school anyways?” asked Kris who crossed his arms. 

 

“Hmph, answering a question with a question. Rude. I asked the question first. Anyways, I was going to ask Ms. Searby a question and study more about today’s lesson.”

 

"Does that book your holding have anything to do with that?" asked Kris. 

 

In Berdly's right wing, was a worn, green book. 

 

"Th-this-this book? N-nothing. This book is just uhh you know. More facts about the glorious existence of- HEY STOP READING THE TITLE," yelled Berdly.

 

Kris tilted his head in an attempt to read the title but was only able to get the first letter: 'C'.

 

**C? Comic book? Cow facts? Creating a nest 101?**

 

The rest of the title was quickly covered by Berdly's wing. He looked at Kris while looking irritated before suddenly wearing an unreadable expression. 

 

"Hey..," said Berdly. "Do you… like chocolate by any chance?"

 

"Ch-chocolate? Do you… have any?" replied Kris with anticipation.

 

\--

 

**What was that all about? Did he just mess with me?? Asking if I liked chocolate, as if he had chocolate and would offer me some. Then just ditching me. How can anyone be so mean? If there’s one thing you NEVER do… it’s joking around with chocolate… yet Berdly did! Unbelievable.**

 

Kris walked on the sidewalk, approaching his house in a sour mood. He was already slightly upset that Asriel couldn’t pick him up for whatever reason. Then, he just HAD to run into Berdly. He kicked a small pebble that lay in his path into the grass. Pouting he unlocked the front door and entered. 

  


**\-- Asriel - Forest --**

 

Asriel stood with his arms crossed. 

 

"Uhh crap!!" The dolphin backed up into his friend knocking them both over. Without warning, he quickly scrambled away, ditching his friend in the process. “Screw this!!”

 

“Welp, isn’t he a great friend,” muttered the Panther. Sighing, he continued with a defeated tone. “I don’t know why I was even doing this anyways. It’s stupid. I guess I just got caught in the heat of the moment and panicked..”

 

“Hmm..,” Asriel thought for a moment, before giving the Panther 2 options. “Well… to be honest, you don’t exactly seem like a bad guy. But the dolphin dude, he needs to serious punishing. If you’re friends with him, you know his parents right? How ‘bout this. I’ll let you off the hook, but don’t do anything like this again. Also, make sure to tell his parents about his issue. Or you know.. we can just go to Undyne and have you confess what you and Dolphin boy did.”

 

Asriel shrugged, leaving the Panther to consider his options. 

 

Sighing, the panther made up his mind. “I’ll take the first option. I was getting tired of his incorrect behaviour anyways. It’s about time he should start growing up. Thank you… for stopping us, or rather my friend.” He got up and dusted himself off before apologizing to Susie for his, and his friend’s actions. Promising that he wouldn’t let his friend do anything like this again, the Panther started walking back into town. 

 

Susie just stared in stunned silence. All the adrenaline and shock that pumped through her, finally started to dissipate and she collapsed. She pulled her knees to herself and cried into them for a little bit, leaving Asriel feeling somewhat awkward. Finally, Asriel crouched next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay now,” said Asriel soothingly. “I doubt they really would have left you here. That panther guy probably would have realized it was all a dumb idea even without me showing up.” 

 

Patting her shoulder Asriel stood up and straightened himself. 

 

“I’ll walk you home now if you wa-”

 

“Wait! Please wait! I can’t go home now. Without.. without bringing _it_ he’ll be upset at me. I dropped it when the bullies came at me and it shattered. I don’t want to go home.”

 

Asriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. **By ‘it’ is she talking about the alcohol that was spilled in the playground? Even so, she has to go home. She can’t just stay outside all night.** Examining Susie closer, he realized she scraped her knee sometime during the whole ordeal. Making up his mind, he continued speaking.

 

“Alright, in that case, why don’t you come with me? Stay at my home for a bit before going to your home. Though you probably can’t stay for the night.”

 

“...”

 

“Uhh.. well actually, I guess considering what just happened. You wouldn’t really want to go alone with a guy,” murmured Asriel as he scratched his head.

 

“N-no that’s not it! Thank you. Really,” said Susie. She slowly got up and smiled brightly at Asriel.

 

“Well.. let's go then!” 

 

**\-- Kris - Dreemur Residence --**

 

Kris lay on the floor of his (and his brother’s) room. He had lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling while waiting for Asriel to come. But Asriel seemed to be taking his time. Too awake to sleep, he got a piece of paper and started drawing. It was nothing interesting in general, just a doodle of him, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore. Asriel was on the very left holding hands with Kris, Toriel was holding Kris’ opposite hand and Asgore’s hand. That was the plan at least. He was currently still drawing Asriel. And though he felt it was always lacking, Kris already liked how it was turning out. After all, he was pouring his love for his family into it, how could he not like it? So despite his self-critical judging, he put forth all his efforts into the drawing. 

 

He just about finished Toriel and started Asgore’s hand when he heard the front door open. Asriel was home! Finally, they could play cards or something. Kris quickly put the pencil and drawing into his nightstand’s drawer-- he would continue it at another time --and went down to greet Asriel. 

 

“H-..ey,” muttered Kris. Halfway down the stairs he looked at the living room, and saw Asriel kneeling before a purple monster who sat on the couch. He was applying a band aid to the monster’s knee. The girl looked up and noticed him, her eyes widening as a result, but only for a moment. Kris turned around and went back up into his room, taking refuge in his blankets. He suddenly felt tired and an unfamiliar feeling plagued him. No, that’s not exactly true. The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar, he felt it when Asriel hung out with friends without him, or when Toriel left Kris home alone for a little bit-- as training for Kris to be more independent of course. She would never outright leave Kris by himself --but this time was different.

 

“It hurts..,” whispered Kris. It was almost as if Kris felt like Asriel ditched him to play with another kid. He knew that wasn’t what happened, but Kris couldn’t help but feel discontent. 

  
**Who is this monster?** Thought Kris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took an amazingly long time to get out TT^TT.  
> School sucks.  
> College applications suck.  
> Essays suck.  
> Homework sucks.  
> Life sucks...ish.
> 
> Unfortunately, the next one probably won't be any faster. I'm hoping by Thanksgiving break I can get the next chapter out... so a couple weeks at minimum :(  
> Sorry everyone. Hopefully I can pick things up in the near future.


End file.
